1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprint recognition, and, in particular, to a wearable device capable of integrating fingerprint recognition and pulse recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, wearable devices have become more and more popular. However, a certain level of security is required when a user performs some specific operations on a wearable device. A conventional wearable device is usually equipped with a single function to recognize the user's identity. Furthermore, another unauthorized user can freely operate the conventional wearable device after the conventional wearable device is unlocked. This may result in misuse of the conventional wearable device. Therefore, a wearable device having a higher level of security protection is needed to overcome the misuse issues of the conventional wearable devices.